


Happiness is a Hunter's Trap

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a big fear that I will settle for less than I deserve, or try not to be happy, because being happy seems scary and hard..." -Hannah Hart<br/>Naturally, this quote made me think of Dean/Cas because I am such Destiel trash it ain't funny. And I'm so obsessed with 2nd person. Perhaps, that irritates some of you, but I like it. ;}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is a Hunter's Trap

You have him. He's here in the bunker. He's staying. Nothing has pushed him away, you haven't pushed him away. Why does that scare you? Maybe because in your line of work once any type of happiness is achieved it's instantly ripped away from you. Your thoughts drift to the time that Charlie met Cas and you Sam, the two them had beer and pizza at the kitchen table. That was on the happiest moments of your life, but it was torn away when you lost Charlie. Why trust such a fleeting emotion like happiness? Why believe in it when at any second it'll disappear? You watch as he argues with Sam over some book they're using for research. Apparently, Sam won the argument because like a child Cas tosses the book at him. _Wow, you think, they fight more like brothers should than Sam and you do_. Over the simple things. It warranted a chuckle. A chuckle you hoped that neither of them heard. That was false hope because Cas turned to glare at you.

"What's so funny, Dean?" Cas asked. You realize he's been sort of sassy and constantly irritated by something these passed few days.

"Nothing," you say. "Just you two. You make me laugh." Cas turned back around to his research; you could swear he was giving you the cold shoulder for some reason.

It was true the two of you hadn't talked about what happened. You couldn't face it. Almost killing Cas was enough. They didn't need to beat it into the ground with a stick by talking it out. You were content on forgetting it happened. Content and making it all become the past and moving on from it. Cas wasn't. He slammed his book down on the map table that he and Sam were positioned on. They were trying to work out how far the Darkness has reached. While also gaining as much information on what it is, what it can do and how to destroy it. But Cas was completely fed up with it at the moment and you watched as he walked towards you.

"Dean, we need to talk." You hear the intensity of his tone and take a breath. You step to your feet and follow him down the hall. You're certain he's either leading you to your bedroom or the spare one that he's been using. _It was yours_. Cas opened the door for you and the two of you step inside, standing in the middle of the room.

"Are you okay?" His tone of voice changed immediately and you snicker. He wanted to be alone. "I need...well, I just want to know that you're doing okay. After Charlie, I know things have been rough." You listen as he, the angel tries to find the proper words; as if Charlie's death wasn't exactly what he wanted to talk about and then he said it, "I want you to know that I forgive you. Yes, _I forgive you_." A sigh of relief emerged from the angel's lips. It was something you didn't think he'd be capable of, but then again he's experienced emotions on a deeper level ever since you met him.

"Thanks, Cas" you say, smiling, "I am glad to hear that man, but I really don't want to talk about this." You hold up your hands as if to say I give up. This is something you just wanted to bury. Bury deep inside and forget about. There was no use in re-hashing how he felt about almost killing Cas-no, not just killing, but _beating_ him to a _bloody pulp_ and then _almost killing_ him. "I know, Dean," the deep voice fills your ears, "But you really should talk about it." He sits down on the edge of the bed. You begin pacing the room, not even sure where you should sit.

"Why does everyone treat my life like a god damn soap opera?" Your voice was louder than you wanted it to be and the angel actually winced. It was one of things you noticed about him right away. He always hated it when you yelled, even if it wasn't directly at him.

"Sorry, Cas," you apologize, "It's just everyone always wants me to poor out my feelings like I'm the lead on a soap opera."

"Well, Dean," he says. "Your life is full of drama, if that's what you're insinuating." You shake your head. Of course, he'd have a literal pun up his sleeve. You fall into the empty chair at the desk, hanging your head in your hands. "Dean," the deep voice sounded so close it makes you look up. He's _right in front of you_ , kneeling on the floor. It scares you to pieces. Heart beating faster than it ever had been in your entire life. His hand touches your cheek just like the time he healed you in Lucifer's Crypt. That was also another memory you try to bury down deep. At this precise moment, though, everything felt different. You lean into the touch and for a second find yourself falling in that trap called _happiness._ "No," you say, jumping to your feet and across the room. "Not gonna happen!" You're raising your voice again and Cas's jaw tightens as he stands, keeping his back to you.

"I don't deserve you Cas," the words come tumbling out of your mouth. "It's simple as that." You catch your breath, realizing that you're actually holding back tears. Cas turned around to face you. "That's not true, Dean. Sure, you and I have been through much together. But I think I've learned that's what makes this work." You lick your lips and turn your back to him.

"Cas," your voice is breathy, "I just-you're here and man, I love that. I'm freakin' thrilled, but since our line of work is pretty predictable, that's not gonna last for long."

"Isn't that worth the risk?" Cas asks and you almost stop breathing. It never occurred to you that Cas actually thought about that kind of thing. How would the freakin angel even be considering something so human? Then you realize, it's _Cas_. He's never really been a typical angel. "Risk, huh? I don't know, Cas." You turn to face him, he's _right in front of you again_. Without hesitation, you're instantly pulled into his arms and his lips are on yours. It was just a small kiss. He pulls back and you grab hold of his tie to keep him in your arms. You feel his hands around your waist and in that moment you lose it. _You've fallen into the trap._

"You know we'll beat whatever else comes next and this Darkness, we'll beat that too," Cas simply says matter of fact.  "Yup," you respond, shaking your head, smiling. "My life's a frickin' soap opera and I don't care."


End file.
